ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Odette's Back-Story
While Ratchet and the gang are doing a few missions, Kiva was invited to another kingdom. Awaited her are Sora and Skipper. Sora: Hey, Kiva. Thanks for coming by in a short notice. Kiva: Thanks, Sora. Skipper: So, a new princess.. Private: Oh, how exciting!! Kiva: Yes. It is exciting, Private. - For some time, King William and Queen Uberta just have a plan - betroth their kids so they can unite their kingdom together. From behind the scenes, however, a sorcerer named Rothbart used the Forbidden Arts for his schemes. Until he was caught and banished from the kingdom, but that didn't stop him for getting his revenge. Sora: I'm not sure that leaving Rothbart like this was a good idea.. - Rico is getting a bit suspicious and agrees with Sora. Kiva: I agree as well. I'm starting to think that he might come back and want to take Odette to himself. Skipper: It's only a matter of time.. Sora: Should we look after Odette? Kiva: I guess so.. - As time went on, Odette and Derek meet with each other every summer. Their parents' plan continues to fail, until when they reach adulthood. The two danced for a little while and shared a kiss for the first time. Derek then announced a wedding. But Odette stopped him and asked for main reasons why he loved her. Kiva: I'm so glad that Derek and Odette are in love with each other.. Sora: That's great at all, but something's not right.. Odette: You are correct, Sora. I want to know why you love me, Derek. - Derek explained that she's beautiful, but the relationship hit down under when he was confused about other reasons than beauty. Sora: Yep.. I knew he's gonna screw this up.. Kiva: Good grief... - Later that night, Odette decided to go back home. Kiva: So much for a happy ending... Private: Derek has a good start too.. Kowalski: I would recommend that we should have a LONG talk to Derek. Sora: Oh, come on Kowalski. Derek needs more-- - Suddenly, a huge roar was heard into the forest. Kiva: Look out, guys. *summons her Keyblade* We got company! - The group, along with Derek, came by as fast as they could, only to discover a terrible accident. Skipper: Look for survivors! - The group looked through the reck, and Sora finds only one survivor. Sora: Everyone! Over here! Kiva: Sir, are you okay? What happened? King William: Great...Animal... Private: You mean..a beast? Kiva: Rothbart... Derek: Where's Odette? King William: Gone... Kiva: Rothbart wants Odette to himself. Private: But...where did she go? Derek: ODETTE!!!! - With no other choice, Kiva knew what to do. Kiva: We need back up.. - Kiva used a beacon to call someone for help, hoping Terra will come to her aid. Kiva: Terra... You and the others need to get here.. - The entire flashback ends in a sad and hopeful note. The practice begins as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes